Libro di Abramelin
Il libro di Abramelin racconta la storia di un mago noto con il nome di Abramelin, oppure Abra-Melin, che pare abbia insegnato un sistema magico ad Abraham of Worms, un ebreo tedesco che si presume abbai vissuto dal 1362–1458 circa. Il sistema magico di questo libro riguadagnò popolarità nel 19° e 20° secoli a causa degli sforzi di traduzione fatti da Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers, che pubblicò in inglese il libro The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage, lo importò all'interno del sistema concettuale dell'Ordine ermetico della Golden Dawn, e in seguito nel sistema mistico della Thelema (creato nel 1904 da Aleister Crowley). Secondo alcuni esoteristi, Mathers si servì come fonte della traduzione di una tra le copie de manoscritto più inaffidabile come base da tradurre, e conterrebbe molti errori e omissioni. La traduzione all'inglese successiva, fatta da Georg Dehn e da Steven Guth, che si basa sulle fonti più antiche e più complete, è eseguita in modo più professionale e completo. Dehn attribuì la paternità dell'orginale Libro di Abramelin al rabbino Yaakov Moelin (ebraico יעקב בן משה מולין; ca. 1365–1427), uno studioso del Talmud di origine giudaico tedesco. Da allora vi sono dispute su questa attribuzione.The Book of Abramelin: A New Translation - The Magickal Review Struttura Il grimorio viene sviluppata come una sorta di romanzo epistolare oppure di autobiografia nel quale Abraham di Worms descrive il suo viaggio dalla Germania all'Egitto e rivela una serie di segreti di magia e della Kabbalah a suo figlio Lamech. Internamente il testo contiene come data di pubblicazione quella del 1458. (Uno potrebbe riconsiderare la data del testo, considerando che il libro che Nicolas Flamel portò in Spagna venne riconosciuto come facente parte del libro originale di Abraham il Mago, ma viene datato al 1378, ossia circa 80 prima.) La story racconta di Abraham da Worms che passa i suoi segreti di magia e di Kabbalah a suo figlio, e racconta come acquisì questa sapienza. Abraham racconta come trova Abramelin il Mago che vive in un deserto al di fuori di un villaggio egiziano, Arachi o Araki, lungo il corso del Nilo. La casa di Abramelin si sarebbe trovata su di un piccolo colle circondato da alberi. Era un potente mago egiziano ma anche ebraico, e gli avrebbe insegnato una potente magia cabalistica. Era un "uomo anziano venerabile", ed era molto cortese e gentile. Apertamente discuteva di null'altro che del "Timore di Dio", e conduceva una vita ben regolata e denunciava i mali derivanti dall'"acquisizione di ricchezze e beni." Prima di rivelargli i suoi segreti Abramelin fece promettere solennemente ad Abraham che avrebbe abbandonato i suoi "falsi dogmi" e che sarebbe vissuto "nella Via e nella Legge del Signore." E in seguito diede ad Abraham due libri manoscritti che non doveva mostrare a nessuno, ma che copiare pazientemente da solo, chiedendogli dieci fiorini d'oro, che in seguito redistribuì a 72 poveri dello stesso villaggio di Arachi. Dopo il suo ritorno 15 giorni dopo, e dopo aver disposto della somma pattuita, Abramelin di nuovo chiese ad Abraham di fare un giuramento solenne che prevedeva di "servire e temere" il Signore, e di "vivere e morire nella sua più Sacra Legge." Dopo questo, Abramelin fece ad Abraham il dono della "Scienza Divina" e della "Vera Magia" contenuto nei due manoscritti, che doveva seguire e dare soltanto a quelli che conosceva bene. Origine Il libro esiste nella forma di sette manoscritti e di una edizione stampata relativamente recente. La provenienza del testo non è stata identificata definitivamente. I primi manoscritti sono le due versioni che datano da circa il 1608, sono scritte in tedesco ed ora si trovano a Wolfenbüttel.Abraham eines Juden von Worms untereinander versteckte zum Theil aus der Kabala and Magia gezogene, zum Theil durch vornehme Rabbiner als Arabern un anderen so wie auch von seinem Vater Simon erhaltene, nachgehend, aber meisten Theils selbst erfahrene un probirte, in diese nachfolgende Schrift verfaste und endlich an seinen jüngeren Sohn Lamech hinterllaßene Künste: so geschehen ud geschrieben circa Annum 1404. Wolfenbüttel Library, Codex Guelfibus 10.1.Abraham ben Simon bar Juda ben Simon. Das Buch der wahren praktik von der alten Magia. Anno 1608. Wolfenbüttel Library, Codex Guelfibus 47.13. Altri due manoscritti si trovano a Dresda, e datano da circa il 1700 al 1750 rispettivamente.Cabala Mystica Aegyptiorum et Patriarchum. Anonymous. Staxon State and University Library, Dresden. MS N 161.Magia Abraham oder Underricht von der Heiligen Cabala. Signatur TS. Saxon State and University Library, Dresden. MS M 111. La prima versione stampata, anch'essa in tedesco, data al 1725 e venne stampata a Colonia da Peter Hammer.Abraham von Worms. Die egyptischen großen Offenbarungen, in sich begreifend die aufgefundenen Geheimnisbücher Mosis; oder des Juden Abraham von Worms Buch der wahren Praktik in der uralten göttlichen Magie und erstaunlichen Dingen, wie sie durch die heilige Kabbala und durch Elohym mitgetheilt worden. Sammt der Geister – und Wunder-Herrschaft, welche Moses in der Wüste aus dem feurigen Busch erlernet, alle Verborgenheiten der Kabbala umfassend. Köln, 1725. Una copia parziale in ebraico si trova nella Bodleian Library di Oxford, e risale al 1740 circa.Sefer Segullot Melachim. Anonymous. Oxford University, Bodleian Library. MS. OPP.594. Una copia manoscritta esisteva in francese nella Bibliothèque de l'Arsenal di Parigi, istituzione fondata nel 1797. La copia francese purtroppo è scomparsa, ma resta disponibile su microfilm. Un'altro manoscritto in italiano del XVII secolo esiste all'interno del'Legato Martinengo' della Queriniana di Brescia. Era parte della collezione del conte e qabbalista Leopardo Martinengo di Barco e Pallavicina.Abraham Abramelin, la Vera et Real Magia Sacra con la quale li Antichi facevano tutti, et diversi, prodigi con la Virtù della Santa Caballa raccolta dal dottissimo Abraham Abramolin d' Egitto'. Brescia, MS in 4 339. Tutte le copie tedesche del testo consistono di quattro libri: un racconto autobiografico dei viaggi di Abraham of Worms all'Egitto, un libro di materiali assortiti dal corpo della Kabbalah pratica (includendo alcuni duplicati nel grimoire ebraico-tedesco noto come "Il Sesto e Settimo Libri di Mosè") e i due libri che sarebbero stati consegnati da Abramelin ad Abraham il Mago. La nota traduzione inglese fatta da S.L. MacGregor Mathers dal manoscritto in francese di Parigi contiene soltanto tre dei quattro libri. La versione ebraica presente ad Oxford è limitata al primo libro, che non contiene riferimenti ad ulteriori libri. Di tutte le fonti esistenti, i manoscritti tedeschi di Wolfenbüttel e Dresden sono considerate dagli studiosi come i testi più autorevoli. Secondo lo scolastico della Kabbalah Gershom Scholem, la versione in ebraico presente ad Oxford sembra tradotta in ebraico provenendo da un testo tedesco.Book of Abramelin: A New Translation, Abraham of Worms, edited by Georg Dehn, Introduction, pg. XXV. Un analisi della grafia e del linguaggio usati nel manoscritto francese indica che è databile al 18° secolo, e anch'esso sembra piuttosto copiato da un originale tedesco. Anche se l'autore cita passi dal Libro dei salmi ebraico, la versione di partenza non è quella ebraica; piuttosto, si tratta di un testo proveniente dalla Vulgata (La Bibbia più antica in latino), una traduzione della Bibbia impiegata dai Cattolici romani a quei tempi. Lo studioso dell'esoterismo Georg Dehn ha promosso l'idea che l'autore del Libro di Abramelin fosse il rabbino Yaakov Moelin ( in lingua ebrea יעקב בן משה מולין; ca. 1365–1427), un talmudista ashkenazi e posek (authorità sulla legge ebraica). (ref Georg Dehn, The Book of Abramelin: A New Translation, transl. by Steven Guth, Ibis Publishing, 2006) Operazioni cabalistiche di Abramelin Il testo descrive un rituale elaborato, con lo scopo di ottenere la "sapienza e la conversazione" dell'"angelo custode" del mago. I preparativi sono elaborati, difficili, e protratti nel tempo. Tutti i testi in tedesco descrivono una preparazione per l'opera di 18 mesi prima che qualsiasi divino contatto possa essere tentato. Nella traduzione fatta da Mathers, la fase iniziale di lavoro dura soltanto sei mesi. Durante il periodo preparatorio, il mago deve pregare giornalmente prima dell'alba e di nuovo al tramonto. Durante questa fase preparatoria vi sono molte restrizioni per il mago: deve essere osservata la castità, si deve astenere dalle bevande alcoliche, e deve compiere i suoi altri lavori e professione con scrupolosa giustizia. Soltanto allora il Sacro Angelo Guardiano apparirà e rivelerà segreti magici. Once this is accomplished, the magician must evoke the 12 Kings and Dukes of Hell (Lucifer, Satan, Leviathan, Belial, etc.) and bind them. Thereby, the magician gains command of them in his own mental universe, and removes their negative influence from his life. Further, these spirits must deliver a number of familiar spirits (four principal familiars, and several more associated with a set of magical word-square talismans provided in the Abramelin's Book Four). The magical goals for which the demons can be employed are typical of those found in grimoires: the practitioner is promised the ability to find buried treasure, cast love charms, the ability of magical flight, and the secret of invisibility, to list a small number of examples. Magic squares feature prominently in the instructions for carrying out these operations, as does a recipe for an anointing oil (taken from Exodus 30), popularly used by ceremonial magicians under the name "Abramelin Oil". There are also several further tools - such as a holy Lamp, a Wand made of an almond branch, a recipe for incense known today as "Abramelin Incense" (also taken from Exodus 30), various Robes, a square or seven-sided plate of silver or (bees) wax, etc. Because the work involves evocation of demons, the Abramelin operation has been compared to Goetic magic, especially by European scholars. However, the text's primary focus is upon the invocation of the guardian angel, and modern works on the subject tend to focus upon this aspect as well. Magic word squares The practical magic of Abramelin (found in both Book III of the French text, and Book IV of the German original) centers around a set of talismans composed of magic word squares. These are similar to traditional magic squares, though the latter are usually composed of numbers, while Abramelin's squares contain letters. Commonly word squares are used as puzzles or as teaching aids for students. In the context of Abramelin, the focus becomes mystical—so that each square should contain words or names that relate to the magical goal of the square. A parallel is found in the famous Sator Arepo Tenet Opera Rotas word square, an altered version of which is also found among Abramelin's squares. For example, a square entitled "To walk under water for as long as you want" contains the word MAIAM (מים or ماء), the Hebrew and Arabic word for "water". A square for recovering treasures of jewelry begins with the word TIPHARAH (תפארה, a variant of Tiferet), which can mean "golden ring" in Hebrew and is also the name of the sphere of "Beauty" (which has the planetary attribution of the Sun) on the Kabbalistic Tree of Life. Abramelin and the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn In 1897, The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage was translated into English by the British occultist Samuel L. MacGregor Mathers. The magic described in the grimoire was influential in the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, of which Mathers was the head. The British occultist Aleister Crowley, at the time a young member of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, started preparations for seeking the angel by following Abramelin's instructions, in Boleskine House, Scotland, but he abandoned this plan to assist Mathers during the Golden Dawn schism of 1901. Abramelin e la Thelema The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage was to have a profound effect upon Crowley, the founder of Thelema. In 1906, Crowley decided to alter the Abramelin operation so that he might perform it during a trip he and his wife Rose Kelly and their infant daughter were taking through China. He reported first a vision of a shining figure who admitted him to the magical Order A∴A∴, and later a more drastic mystical experience that he considered to be the Knowledge and Conversation of his Holy Guardian Angel. However, he showed ambivalence about the role that his use of hashish had played in this experience, so in October 1908, he again performed the operation in Paris without its use. (See John St. John, in external links.) As he developed the system of the A∴A∴, the Knowledge and Conversation of the Holy Guardian Angel was to become the fundamental task of every minor adept. Although Crowley would go on to create his own ritual for attaining this, while also saying that an adept could more or less achieve this mystical state in any number of ways, the fundamental concepts remained consistent with Abramelin. Abramelin and contemporary eclectic occultism Since the time of Mathers' translation, The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage has remained popular among English-speaking ceremonial magicians and occultists interested in Hermetic Qabalah, Christian Kabbalah and grimoires. A paperback reprint during the renewed rise of interest in hermeticism during the 1970s placed the book before a new generation of readers, and one offshoot of this was that a number of people, both within and without the Thelemic and Golden Dawn communities, claimed to have either undertaken the Abramelin operation in toto or to have successfully experimented with the magic squares and Abramelin oil formula found in the text. There are several important differences between the original manuscripts and Mathers' edition. First, one of the four books was missing entirely from the French manuscript with which he worked. Second, Mathers gave the duration of the operation as six months, whereas all other sources specify eighteen months. Third, possibly due to a mistranslation, Mathers changed one of the ingredients within the recipe for Abramelin oil, specifying galangal instead of the original herb calamus. The oil in the German manuscript sources also contains cassia and is nearly identical to the biblical recipe for Holy anointing oil. The differences between the recipes cause several notable changes in the oil's characteristics, including edibility, fragrance, dermal sensation, and spiritual symbolism. Fourth, there are 242 word squares in Mathers' translation, while the original German has 251. Most of the squares in Mathers are not completely filled in, and those that are differ markedly from the German sources. A German translation, credited to Abraham of Worms and edited by Georg Dehn, was published in 2001 by Edition Araki. In the Dehn version, the fourth book is included and Mathers' galangal substitution is reverted to calamus (though not in the English translation — see Abramelin Oil). All 251 of the word squares are completely filled in. An English translation of Dehn's edition was published 2006 by the American publisher Nicholas Hays. Note Bibliografia * The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage translated by S.L. MacGregor Mathers (1897; reprinted by Dover Publications, 1975) ISBN 0-85030-255-2 * Die heilige Magie des Abramelin von Abraham, edited by Johann Richard Beecken (Schikowski,1957) ISBN 3-87702-017-8 * Das Buch der wahren Praktik in der goettlichen Magie edited by Jeorg von Inns (Diederichs Gelbe Reihe, 1988) * Abramelin & Co. by Peter-R. Koenig (Hiram-Edition, 1995) ISBN 3-927890-24-3 * Carlos Gilly: Cimelia Rhodostaurotica - Die Rosenkreuzer im Spiegel der zwischen 1610 und 1660 entstandenen Handschriften und Drucke, Amsterdam, In de Pelikan 1995, S. 18-19 (the first critical discussion of the original manuscript of the pseudoepigraphical author Abraham of Worms, first written in German in 1608 and transmitted in codified form (Wolfenbüttel HAB, cod. guelf. 47.13 Aug. 4°, fols. 1r-31v), together with the corresponding decoding key (cod. guelf. 10.1.b Aug. 2°, S. 147). The manuscript is presented in its historical context and compared to the later, uncritical copies and editions). * Buch Abramelin das ist Die egyptischen großen Offenbarungen. Oder des Abraham von Worms Buch der wahren Praktik in der uralten göttlichen Magie (Editions Araki, 2001) ISBN 3-936149-00-3 * Book of Abramelin: A New Translation by Abraham von Worms, edited by Georg Dehn, translated by Steven Guth, foreword by Lon Milo DuQuette, (Nicholas Hays, September 2006) ISBN 0-89254-127-X Voci correlate * Belial * Lucifero * Satana * Leviatano Collegamenti esterni * [http://www.sacred-texts.com/grim/abr/index.htm The Book of the Sacred Magic of Abramelin the Mage translated by S.L. Macgregor Mathers] * [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/abramelin/ Abramelin Yahoo group.] * [http://kheph777.tripod.com/art_HGA.html The Holy Guardian Angel: Exploring the Sacred Magick of Abramelin the Mage by Aaron Leitch] * [http://kheph777.tripod.com/abrasquares.pdf Abramelin's Magickal Word Squares- Compiled and Corrected for the First Time by Aaron Leitch] Fonti * Video Libro di Abramelin: un libro falso che nasce in tedesco, contenente passaggi dalla vulgata latina e che chiaramente è stato tradotto in ebraico per acquisire una patente di autenticità. Categoria:Maghi Categoria:Libri del XV secolo Categoria:Goetia Categoria:Grimoiri Categoria:Grimori